


Swords and Honey

by Antimonicacid



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Original Character(s), Pre-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antimonicacid/pseuds/Antimonicacid
Summary: Dimitri is surprised to learn that the group of orphans he mentors in his free time are also acquainted with Dorothea.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Swords and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [Rocky](https://twitter.com/claudevoir) <3 ;;A;; thank you for the excuse to write dimithea

Summer’s heat had only recently broken, leaving room for Autumn to rush in briskly. Dimitri preferred the chill, especially on days like then when training took place under the open sky. Where he could feel the burn in his muscles fight against a stinging breeze as he swung his sword in wide, arching sweeps.

Four children watched from a few feet away with wide, interested eyes as they examined his movements. He may have been showing off a bit, but there was nothing wrong with that. Combat was one of the few things that felt as if it was something he excelled at. He enjoyed the opportunity to pass what limited expertise he had onto others and teaching the orphans that milled around the monastery felt like a natural conclusion.

“You see,” Dimitri had begun to explain with his breath slightly stilted from his efforts. “This is a more defensive position. By using exaggerated motions, you can–“

It took him a moment to realize that nobody was listening to him speak. Where the children had once sat attentive, they now turned away and spoke in eager voices, pointing towards an approaching figure.

Dimitri lowered his sword and squinted into the distance, recognition dawning a few seconds later as Dorothea walked towards the group. He didn’t know her very well, but he got the impression that her stride was purposeful, her hips swinging in such a way that commanded not only elegance, but an obvious strength. There was a careful ease in her movements, from the way she placed her feet with a dancer’s grace to the specific curving motion of her fingers as she waved hello.

“Do you mind if I join you?” Dorothea directed the question in the children’s direction.

The reply from the children was instant bubbling enthusiasm as they assured her that her presence was welcomed.

“Are you going to fight too?” the older of the small group, Peter, asked.

“Is that what you’re doing out here?” she asked. “Shouldn’t you be playing?”

“It’s fun,” Franklin said as he bit at his thumbnail. 

“I’m not so sure if that is how I would define ‘fun’ personally.”

“Hello, Dorothea,” Dimitri cleared his throat before greeting her with his usual politeness. “How can I assist you today?”

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m not here for you. I’m simply making a small delivery,” she said. She held a small package in one of her hands that she offered to the children. The specific wrapping was familiar. Dimitri recognized it from one of the bakeries in town, and judging by the sounds of glee, he knew the others did as well.

“Thank you,” said Lucy, a young girl with a frankly killer swing. She grabbed a pastry dripping with honey and bit into it with delight.

“D’you want one?” This time it was Benny who asked. A surprising action, considering how shy Dimitri knew him to be. How well did they know her?

“I’m fine, dear,” Dorothea said with a pat to his head. “They’re for you, after all.”

Dimitri rubbed at the back of his neck, realizing that he was fighting a losing battle to maintain the children’s attention, and relinquishing it in defeat. “Why don’t you take a break to have a snack and then we can go over your defensive postures again?”

“Would you care for one, Dimitri?” Dorothea asked. Not many people at the academy called him by his name, and despite his insistence for others to drop the formalities, he couldn’t help but feel a cutting edge in the way Dorothea addressed him. As if she were challenging him to correct her casual demeanor.

“No, thank you,” he said. He realized his voice had taken on an unintentional curtness, but by the time he had answered her it was too late to stop it.

It didn’t escape Dorothea’s notice. A thin eyebrow quirked upwards in question, as she narrowed her eyes and examined him up and down.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have implied that these would be pleasing to your palate. I’m sure you’re used to a much higher standard of cuisine.” As she spoke, her face pulled down in an exaggerated expression of sympathy.

Dimitri shifted where he stood, uncomfortable and embarrassed by the mockery, but unable to think of a way to properly refute it.

“I didn’t mean it like that. It’s nice for the kids to have the sweets, I can always purchase my own after all,” he said.

“I’m aware, Dimitri.” The same biting tone to his name that lashed out like a rose riddled with thorns. As she spoke, her words rolled off her tongue heavy with sarcasm. “Unfortunately, I believe that for those of us of less fortunate circumstances, we’ll have to settle.”

Struggling to keep up, Dimitri bit at his lip as he stumbled over his own words. “My apologies if I had caused insult. That wasn’t my intention, however, and I only meant–“

He didn’t get a chance to finish his explanation before he was cut off with an icy finality. “Have a nice day,” she said to the children. “Enjoy the sweets and try not to stab anyone.”

Dimitri blinked in confusion as he watched Dorothea walk away. The entire interaction had taken place in less than a few minutes, but regardless, it had thrown him for a loop. He felt guilt eat up at him as the conversation played back in his head, already going over the possibilities of how he could have responded more appropriately or what tone he could have taken instead.

With a sigh, Dimitri pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head, trying to shake loose any anxiety taking up space in his skull. “Well, why don’t we go back to practicing then?” Dimitri told his group of informal students.

“Can’t,” Franklin said and held up his honey-coated hands for Dimitri to see. “Too sticky.”

-

It took another week for Dimitri to cross paths with Dorothea again. Not many of his scheduled class activities coincided with Black Eagle’s, and if he were to be perfectly honest, he would have to admit that he didn’t make much of an effort to absolve that on his own. He wasn’t always the most enthusiastic when it came to interacting with students from The Empire, a personal bias he recognized as irrational, but one held, nonetheless.

He was once again assisting the same group of children with lessons in combat. This time, instead of a simple demonstration of sword skills, he had the children running basic drills. They were an enthusiastic bunch, always eager to train under Dimitri’s watch, but even then, their attention could still waver. He didn’t need to guess the reason why the group suddenly dropped their practice swords in a small clatter and shouts of excitement.

He already knew what to expect as he watched the kids run up to greet Dorothea. She smiled sweet and earnest as they approached. The same style of package was tucked under her arm, and although that on its own was enticing, it was obvious that the main cause for excitement was Dorothea herself.

“Good afternoon,” Dimitri made sure to sound as warm as possible this time. “I see that you’ve come bearing gifts once again.”

Her smile was coy, it refused to betray even a hint of trust towards him. “It’s something small for friends, is all.”

The implication of where the line was drawn between what constituted as a “friend” was clear.

“That’s very kind of you. If you want, then I’m more than willing to pay for the children’s treats,” he offered.

“Despite what appearances may suggest, I am more than capable of purchasing a handful of pastries,” she informed him.

“I’m sure you must know that isn’t what I meant,” Dimitri said with a frown.

“Please, continue to tell me how I should interpret things. I’m fascinated to know what I’m thinking, considering I would have no insight into that information myself,” she spoke with eyes wide in feigned innocence.

“Dorothea,” Dimitri bit down a sigh of frustration as he spoke. “I really feel as if there is some misunderstanding here. Please believe me that I mean you no ill intent.”

Where there was once taunting insincerity, was now careful observation. Eyelashes framed narrowed eyes; a distinct glint of distrust sharp against viridescent irises that betrayed a deeply ingrained wariness.

“I’m not sure what you mean. I’m only here to deliver something nice to the children.” Her voice was airy and purposefully detached. She looked away while speaking, and as she did her brown hair shifted to the side, partially obscuring her face from view.

“It is appreciated,” Dimitri said as he struggled to find a point of small talk. “How do you know the children?”

She mulled over the words, examining them for any hidden traps as if sifting through sand for sharp rocks. “They come to the cathedral often,” she said finally. “I help them with their scales.”

“Scales?” Dimitri asked.

“As in the musical sense,” she clarified.

Embarrassment spotted his cheeks as he let out a small laugh at his own ignorance. “I suppose that would make sense. You’re an opera star, right?”

She puffed up at the question, not just out of wariness, but a preening pride as well. “Former opera star, if we are being specific.”

“That’s amazing,” Dimitri complimented her earnestly. “All I can do is show the kids a few basic sword maneuvers, but nothing as pleasant as music.”

When Dorothea scoffed, it was without any bitterness to it. “Children need enrichment outside of brutality.”

“I agree!” Dimitri said with far too much eagerness at the possibility that there may be an opinion that they shared.

“Well, what brutal education are you providing today?” Dorothea asked.

Dimitri could feel some tension melt away from his shoulders, relieved to be able to discuss something he felt comfortable with.

“Basic drills. We’re focusing on defense, so today we’re doing parries.”

Dorothea nodded. “Wow, sounds intense.”

Dimitri shook his head. “It’s not very difficult. You’re primarily in mage positions, aren’t you? It’s a similar concept to that fighting style of maintaining distance and striking from afar.”

“Oh, is it now? Will you show me?” Her tone had the same teasing impression from before, although Dimitri struggled to figure out the joke behind it. 

“If you want, then I’d be happy to oblige,” he said regardless of the ambiguity in her voice.

He drew his sword and positioned his feet. “You want to make sure your stance is wide, often wider than one would think, that way it’s more difficult to be knocked over.”

“Makes sense,” Dorothea agreed. “Spread your legs, got it.”

The cool weather bit even harder against the flushing heat of his skin. “Right,” he said brushing away the comment and clearing his throat. “And then it’s just a matter of swing. You should make sure you’re turning the entirety of your torso, such as this, if you only use your shoulders then there’ll be less force to your strike.” As he spoke, he practiced out the motions in slow, measured moves before demonstrating again at a faster pace.

“Seems complicated,” Dorothea commented with pursed lips. “I’m not sure if I’m following properly. Maybe if I could try it out myself it might make more sense to me?”

“If you really want to, then–“

“Fantastic! Lucy, may I borrow your sword?”

The children giggled as they passed Dorothea one of their practice swords. She picked it up with dainty fingers, examining the wooden object as if she had never seen one before, and exclaiming how heavy it was.

“So, you’ll attack me then, right?” Dorothea asked.

Dimitri squirmed where he stood. “I’m not sure–“

“It’s defense, Dimitri. How am I to learn defense if there’s nothing to defend myself against?”

“I guess…” Dimitri reluctantly raised his own practice sword. “Are you sure? I would hate to accidentally harm you, and even if we’re careful–“

“I promise that I’ll treat you delicately,” Dorothea assured him.

Realizing that there was no point in arguing, he shot her one more skeptical look. She responded with a wink, and taking that as a cue to continue, Dimitri took three long strides towards her as he swung his sword in as gentle an arch that he could.

Dorothea, who hadn’t adjusted her stance like Dimitri had suggested, watched his approach with a deceptively bored expression. She made no move to dodge out of the way or even to raise her own weapon. It wasn’t until Dimitri was prepared to strike her with a near playful force that she moved.

Her movements weren’t only fast, but fluid as well. She ducked down in a rolling motion, more dance than fight, as she twisted beneath him and struck out with her sword in a quick, jabbing attack aimed between his shoulder blades. He stumbled forward. The hit was hard, but not crushing. Even then, it still threw his entire balance off, leaving him scrambling to stay up right.

He straightened his posture and looked back to Dorothea who had already gone back to her previous position of nonchalance, looking all too much as if no combat had even occurred. To the side the children had collapsed into fits of laughter. Small cheers and applause coming from the traitorous group as they delighted in watching Dimitri make a fool of himself.

“Alright then, “ Dimitri said as he tried to catch his bearings. “So, you’re also a sword specialist. That’s neat.”

The laughter that came from Dorothea at his comment was unexpected. It broke from her lips in the same pealing sound of the church bell’s toll. Her shoulders shook as she covered her mouth to obscure her giggles, her hazelnut brown hair bouncing along, as small laugh lines crinkled the edges of her eyes.

“Yes, I suppose I’m something of a specialist,” she said finally after swallowing down any further sniggering.

“Now that I’ve properly made an ass of myself, I must say, your form is excellent. It would make more sense for you to have a more subdued fighting style, and with the way you utilize your opponent’s weight against him, you maintain an offensive position as well,” Dimitri gushed.

“It’s only logical,” Dorothea pouted, mild embarrassment seeming to crop up at the blatant complementary nature of Dimitri. “How would I have even parried that? You would have taken my arm off.”

Dimitri kicked at the grass bashfully. “I was being gentle…”

“I would hate to see your rough,” Dorothea said with a shudder. She paused, thinking on her comment for a second, before a wicked grin sprouted on her face. “Or would I?”

“I’m not sure what you mean,” Dimitri replied, very obviously understanding what she meant. “Franklin? Benny? Peter? Would you like to have Dorothea assist with practice today? I know you do, Lucy. ” He watched as the kids cheered in agreement at the prospect.

Dorothea huffed, but even to Dimitri it was clear that she didn’t mind the attention, fondness apparent as she looked over to their shared unofficial students.

“It would be cruel of me to leave them be like this,” Dorothea said as she curled a lock of her hair around her finger in contemplation. “Someone needs to show them things other than hit, swing, and hit again.”

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter can be found [here!](https://twitter.com/biheretic?s=20)


End file.
